


IwaOi's back to december type of love

by bakuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up, iwaoi angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuwrites/pseuds/bakuwrites
Summary: At this juncture, Oikawa's mind isn't messy anymore. He doesn't even hear the loud music coming from the hotel or to even care with the people who are passing by in front of them. The only thing that's important for now is the man in front of him, the man he wanted to kiss and hug for years, the man he wanted to love for the rest of his life. All he can think about is this moment with Iwaizumi.
Relationships: IwaOi
Kudos: 20





	IwaOi's back to december type of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a self-indulgent iwaoi angst I've written in a whim earlier so I'm sorry if you see grammatical errors I'm too tired to even proofread it :(( but I hope you enjoy reading and pls do listen to Taylor Swifts' Back to December!

_"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right"_

It was only a simple gathering for the alumni of Aoba Johsai but the tingling sensation that Oikawa feels is overwhelming. After 3 years, the time has come where he has to face Iwaizumi again.

The tan skin that perfectly fits him, the smile that always makes Oikawa's heart flutter, his thick eyebrows that always kiss each other and Oikawa will just plant a kiss on it to make his frown away, his husky voice that gives shiver down Oikawa's spine every time Iwaizumi sings their favorite song. Everything about Iwaizumi is astonishing. Iwaizumi is ethereal, Oikawa thinks.

_"And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry."_

Thinking about Iwaizumi always ends up about that gut-wrenching and crestfallen night. The night where Oikawa decided to broke up with Iwaizumi. Where did it all go wrong? It's when Oikawa felt overwhelmed by Iwaizumi's affection. He started to think he doesn't deserve Iwaizumi, or probably because his love isn't enough to make him stay with Iwaizumi.

_"Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming."_

Oikawa snaps back into reality when a familiar guy walks in the door. He was greeting every person that his eyes caught. Laughing and hugging while exchanging greetings with everyone.

Oikawa's heart skipped a bit, that's Iwaizumi. His Iwaizumi, well at least he was Oikawa's before. The brunette's eyes are locked on the guy who leisurely talks and jokes around with Matsukawa and the company. Until Iwaizumi's olive-green eyes meet his brown eyes. Their venue was airconditioned but Oikawa sweats right now as if he was thrown in a hot spring. He averted his eyes after a couple of minutes of an eye to eye contact with Iwaizumi.

_"But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right."_

Hanamaki felt that since Iwaizumi came, Oikawa was feeling uneasy. He knows the brunette too well but he doesn't want to make an assumption that'll ruin their evening. He knows Oikawa wouldn't like that.

"Tooru, do you want some fresh air? You're sweating too much." Hanamaki asked, hoping that Oikawa would read between his lines and get what he's trying to convey.

The latter looks at Hanamaki and gave a soft smile, "Uh yeah I'll just go outside for a while, Makki." Oikawa answered. He didn't even bother to wait for Hanamaki's response then stood up and quickly walks towards the exit door without waving back and answering his friendly greetings.

_"I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand."_

Oikawa's thoughts are on haywire and the only thing that keeps him sane is the solace he gets while looking at the night sky, the wind blowing up his bangs and giving him chills.

"I thought you were used in dealing with cold weather?"

A husky voice appeared in a whim. The familiar voice that never fails to make Oikawa's knees weak up until now. The brunette was thankful for the wall beside him because if not, he's probably on his knees at this moment.

Oikawa chuckles, trying to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere they have right now, "Yeah, I was. But you know change is inevitable."

It was quite for a while until Iwaizumi closes the gap between them and start looking at the same sky.

"Yeah, it is. So uhm, how are you Oikawa?"

The brunette bites his lower lip. "You used to call me Tooru, Hajime," he thought.

"I-I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Same old, same old."

They both fell silent, again. Neither of them dared to broke the ice. The only thing they hear is the lingering sound of crickets that surrounds them.

_"But this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night"_

The once overwhelming silence morphed into a calm and peaceful atmosphere. "Maybe I should shoot my last shot? This atmosphere, it's giving me a positive vibe that everything will go well." Oikawa thought. He shook his head and face Iwaizumi.

"Haj, can we talk?"

"Hm. What do you want to talk about? If it's about money I don't have it."

Iwaizumi tries to joke in an attempt to have a light ambiance between him and his ex-lover.

_"And I go back to December all the time."_

Oikawa chuckles, constantly moving his head from right to left because Iwaizumi is still the same. He still doesn't know how to crack a joke. It somehow made Oikawa feel like something heavy was lifted upon his chest.

"You know, about that day."

Iwaizumi didn't look at Oikawa but he sees on his peripheral vision that the brunette's eyes are locked on him now, waiting for him to respond in that matter.

"Oh. Go ahead. I'm listening."

The latter casually replied, still not looking at Oikawa.

_"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,"_

The brunette takes breathing exercise before he let out all the stored feelings he has since the day they broke up. The pain, regrets, yearning, and the likes.

"You know, ever since that day happened, I always feel empty. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right without you beside me."

Oikawa keeps on stuttering but still, he manages to say what he wanted to. 

Iwaizumi finally looked back at Oikawa, and with that, Oikawa's sure that they still have a chance. He sees traces of regrets and yearning on Iwaizumi's olive eyes.

_"Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine."_

At this juncture, Oikawa's mind isn't messy anymore. He doesn't even hear the loud music coming from the hotel or to even care with the people who are passing by in front of them. The only thing that's important for now is the man in front of him, the man he wanted to kiss and hug for years, the man he wanted to love for the rest of his life. All he can think about is this moment with Iwaizumi.

"Can we try it again, Haj? This time, I won't let go of your hands. I'll love you with everything I have. I promise."

Oikawa reaches for Iwaizumi's hand, pulling him closer before they seal a kiss. And God, it was the most tasteful and beautiful kiss he had after all the flings he got in the past years.

_"I'd go back to December turn around and change my mind."_

Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi, sniffing the same scent he was missing, the scent of nostalgia, the scent of Iwaizumi is home.

_"I go back to December all the time."_

This is probably the best feeling Oikawa has experienced. The feeling of having Iwaizumi's warmth, being locked on Iwaizumi's arms, kissing Iwaizumi again and again.

Right now, Oikawa willingly wants to give up everything he has if it means they will go back to the days where he and Iwaizumi were able to cuddle all day when he and Iwaizumi were happy when he and Iwaizumi were still hopelessly madly in love with each other.

But all of those thoughts suddenly disappeared when Iwaizumi started talking.

"Tooru, I loved you. My love always wanted you. But you know where it all falls? When you choose to break things up with me before I even try making it up to you."


End file.
